The present invention relates to a nondestructive test apparatus by radiation, such as X-rays, which is suitable to test or inspect a connecting portion of an electronic part mounted substrate, contact surfaces of different materials for complex materials and so on.
Nondestructive test apparatuses using X-rays have long history. When the nondestructive test apparatuses are classified technologically, the test apparatuses are classified into a simple X-ray filming having, as a sensor, a X-ray film, X-ray image intensifier or imaging plate, and a sectional filming or sectional image taken by X-ray CT. Basically, the technology has been developed and matured as a medical diagnostic apparatus.
As an apparatus developed from the simple X-ray filming, a two-dimensional transmission image, which is called a sectional filming or sectional photograph hereinafter, has been obtained, wherein a X-ray source and a sensor are scanned with a specific relationship around a work or body to be tested to thereby emphasize an image at a predetermined section. This is made by operating or scanning the X-ray source and the sensor at different planes or sections such that portions of the work on a predetermined section are projected on the same position of the sensor. In this method, the transmission image of the portions of the work on the specific section appears clearly on the sensor, but other portions of the work located on the planes or sections other than the predetermined section are projected on the different locations of the sensor by the movements of the X-ray source and the sensor to thereby allow the image to appear unclearly on the face or plane of the sensor. The resolution in the direction of the depth is not clear like a sectional image by the X-ray CT, but this method is advantageous in easily and simply obtaining the two-dimensional transmission image separated in the direction of the depth.
However, in the conventional sectional image photographing apparatus, the X-ray source and the sensor are moved on the respective planes parallel to the work to be tested. Especially, since an X-ray tube used as the X-ray source is very heavy, the X-ray tube can not be moved fast, so that the test can not be performed efficiently. Also, since the X-ray source and the sensor are moved on the respective planes parallel to each other, the apparatus becomes large. Thus, it is difficult to form the apparatus compact as a whole.
The present invention has been made in view of the above, and an object of the invention is to provide a nondestructive test apparatus in the sectional image photographing type, which can be operated or scanned fast for testing efficiently.
Another object of the invention is to provide a nondestructive test apparatus as stated above, which can be formed relatively compact as a whole.